Edgeworth vs. Scarecrow
The Round of 64 continues with Edgeworth of Pheonix Wright (nominated by Pikart767) takes on Scarecrow from DC Comics (nominated by Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman)! Who will win? Ace Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth or Jonathan Crane? A special thanks to MP999 for making this amazing thumbnail! Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. In The 12th Floor Hallway, Miles Edgeworth is walking in the hall and tell Maggey Bryde looking for the evidence Edgeworth: Maggey is the evidence going on yet. Maggey: No not real? Kay Faraday is here for the investiagtion about the criminal of the murdering scene Kay: Hi Edgeworth. What Gives? Edgeworth: I'm having the evidence who kills someone else! Maggey: That's badly huh? Kay: Looking away for the rest Edgeworth you know! The Red rift opens and sucks very very fast into the massive sucking mode which sucks Edgeworth swirling Edgeworth: Aggggggghhh!!! What's Going On!!! The Red rift sucks Edgeworth in and closes the rift which means Maggey and Kay can find they're evidence on the way Kay: Oh No!!! Edgeworth!!! In the Ace Chemicals Joker is having a plan to take money with Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze, Bane and Firebug to go to the Gotham City Bank Joker: Attention Everyone!!! We will destroy Batman out of our coast for the moment. Scarecrow: I will Joker and it will be a good plan. Mr. Freeze: Yes and what will be? Joker: I'll show once we get rid of the policemen and we can make our plan come true. Bane: I see Joker. I see. Joker: Yes I am. Firebug: We can contrate and conquest Joker!!! Scarecrow: That's a great idea!!! The Red rift opens sucks badly along the way this take swolling to suck Scarecrow for the moment Scarecrow: What?! Oh My God!!! Firebug: It's a damn red thing Scarecrow Get Away!!! Scarecrow: I can't!!! It's too Strong!!!! The Red rift sucks Scarecrow inside of nowhere and then closes which means Joker, Mr. Freeze, Bane and Firebug left behind Joker: Damn you red thing!!! Edgeworth: Ugh!! Huh? Where is this place? ???: So you I was so close to grab the artifact that bird gone away!!! Edgeworth: What?! What is your name!! ???: I am Joseph Joestar and you are. Edgeworth: Miles Edgeworth I came here for the court. Joseph: Court? Edgeworth: Yes Court have you seen the criminal scene? Joseph: Well I uh? ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Joseph: Well I guess so we will meet again. Edgeworth: Yeah Bye!!! Edgeworth is teleported to a rather familiar area to him , a court room. To his suprised he sees another person within the witness stand. Edgeworth: Am I having Deja vu? Scarecrow: Prepare to die. Edgeworth moves at the last second to avoid a knife to the back as he looks to see a masked person that made him startled. Edgeworth: What the... Who are you? Scarecrow: I'm the thing that keeps you up, I am Scarecrow. This will be your last breath. Edgeworth: Okay sure. JUSTICE OR NIGHTMARES!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Zone) 60 Scarecrow into Edgeworth, knocking him over, and leaps into the sky crashing down on the fly lawyer with a slash. Edgeworth screams in pain, but grabs Scarecrow with his arms while standing up. Wright: Now listen here, I want you to... Scarecrow: Die! Scarecrow slashes Edgeworth with enough force to make an x-ray caMera show his skeleton being shattered. Badly hurt and bleeding, but still standing, Edgeworth screams in frustration and throws Scarecrow into a bench, causing it to topple over and crush him. 50 The bench explodes, with Scarecrow standing in the rubble now pissed off, and he launches another knife at Edgeworth, whose suit and hair are now perfectly clean. Edgeworth: Take a look at this! Grabbing his suitcase and throwing them in front of him, Edgeworth creates a shield to protect him from the knives. The suitcase is impaled, creating a spiked shield, leaving Edgeworth unharmed. Scarecrow breaks through with a strong slash, but Edgeworth whips out a pen from his suit pocket and halted the attack. 45 The two duel, Edgeworth fencing with his pen and parrying most of Scarecrow's attack. Playing ruthlessly, Scarecrow runs around Edgeworth, tripping him up, and launches his knife-pen into the sky with his own knife. As he lunges at the lawyers head, however, Edgeworth takes out some water and puts one into Scarecrow's forehead. Scarecrow: Bastard!!! 33 Now pissed, Scarecrow flips over Edgeworth and grabs him by the head, slamming him into the ground. As he gets up, Edgeworth jumps at the back of his head gain, grabbing and forcing him to run into one of the walls in the courtroom. Edgeworth: Ouch! Wait, of course! Taking out a priceless item from his suitcase, Edgeworth smashes it on Scarecrow’s head. The villain falls to the ground, and Edgeworth picks him up by the neck and starts to ragdoll him around, slamming him into the ground repeatedly before dropkicking it into a nearby wall, causing a massive explosion. 26 Scarecrow: THAT'S IT!!!!! Scarecrow grew big and charges out of the wreckage. Coated with poison and powered by pure fury, he runs at the shocked lawyer, and prepares to end the battle with a final strike. Just before he gets a killing blow onto the Lawyer, however. 12 Edgeworth: Hold it right there! Scarecrow stops in the air, confused. Edgeworth: It’s time to pay for your crimes! Take that! Scarecrow, now standing at a prosecution stand, is stunned by evidence documents of a poison, a testimony, and leaked information on a robbery. Edgeworth: No alibi! Scarecrow is just stunned as he can't come up with an answer. Edgeworth: That’s right; the one who actually committed the crimes was you Jonathan Crane! 1 With that a large seizure and heart attack made Scarecrow hold his heart and collapsed into unconscious. K.O!!! Edgeworth: Maybe an asylum is not enough for you. I hope you enjoy the devil you... Just as he was going to stomp his unconscious body, a forcefield protected the body. Edgeworth: What is the meaning of this?? ???: NO KILLING OTHER COMBATANTS, IF IT'S ANYONE THAT DOES THE KILLING IT'S ME! The mysterious voice creeped Edgeworth out as he leaves and ventures into a city. Results ???: What a finish. The rest of the fight was a lacking, I would expect nothing else from these two. Yet only one could remain standing. This melee's winner is Edgeworth. (Cues Crises of Fate) Winning Combatant: Edgeworth: 12 Scarecrow: 3 Edgeworth Advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand